A little thing call love
by FallinAngel25
Summary: Seto Kaiba, you know him you love him. But what happens when all the girls do to? What is the poor man suppose to do? Really! Many twist turns, romance, and of course humor that Kaiba will go through.
1. Default Chapter

FallinAngel25: FallinAngel25 is back with a brand new story and man is it going to be a good one!

**Okay this is different then my other stories but this should be really interesting. Anyways this is set after the Egyptian arc of the show. So Kaiba is nice… well just a bit. His attitude is a little different. Yeah I guess a little. Anyways Kisara isn't like walking around in this story…well you'll see soon enough… **

**All right ppl listen up…the pairings in this story are all different. **

**Seto Kaiba and T'ea**

**Seto Kaiba and Isis**

**Seto Kaiba and Serenity**

**Seto Kaiba and Mai**

**Seto Kaiba and Kisara**

**And guess what…you guys can vote to see which pairing gets more intense and crazy…well unless I have something evil up my sleeve. Now I usually write Kaiba and T'ea stories so it will have a lot of them in it…but will there be a lot of twist and turns it!**

_**Full Summary**_

Seto Kaiba, you know him you love him. But what happens when all the girls do to? What is the poor man suppose to do? Really! Many twist turns, romance, and of course humor that Kaiba will go through.

Uncertain events lead Kaiba to lots of trouble and thoughts. All the girls want him and he wants all the girls! But what will think? More importantly what will the guys think about when they find out that he's stealing all their girls?

Pairings: Kaiba and T'ea, Kaiba and Serenity, Kaiba and Isis. Kaiba and Mai, and Kaiba and Kisara!

FallinAngel25: Alrighty then! Who should Kaiba choose? Wait it hasn't started yet…oooooh the possibilities. Muahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha! K I'll update soon!


	2. 3 pairs of blue eyes

**FallinAngel25: Wow I haven't even started the story yet and I recieved reviews.**

**Ok lets see the count...**

**Kaiba and T'ea are number one with 5 votes**

**Kaiba and Isis are 1**

**Kaiba and Kisara are 1**

**Kaiba and Serenity 0**

**Kaiba and Mai 0**

**FallinAngel25: Oooh intresting... Kaiba and T'ea are number one! And Isis and Kisara are tied so since these three are the most, we'll start this chapter off with them... Keep those votes coming people! **

Beautiful...

The scenery was absolutly beautiful...

His blues eyes were no longer cold...they were filled with emotion, an emotion that he never felt before. He stared blankly into the horizon. There was just water... The sun dance gently off the surface, causing the surface to shimmer brilliantly. He has never seen anything so beautiful in his life. For once he felt calm, safe, and even happy. It was like his world never exsisted and that he belong there. Something then caught his eye.

There was a figure walking towards him. And it was walking on the water. The mist the arose from the surface diminished...

It was her...

Her complexion was always pale yet perfect. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue that always spark with kindness. But her hair was the most different. A cerulean blue...stunning, enchanting. It fell from her face down her shoulders to her waist. Her tender hand brush the bangs away from her eyes...

Her mouth opened...he held his breath waiting for an answer. Then...

"SETO! Get up your going to be late for school!"

Kaiba's eyes shot open.The bedwas moving all over the place. His calm face turn into a frown. There was a hyper active child demolishing his room. "Mokuba what the hell?" No Kaiba didn't like to have a rude awakening, especially being awakening during his peaceful dream. The raven haired child only laughed and continued jumping on the CEOs bed.

"Seto you have to go to school or you'll be late again." the young boy pout. Kaiba crawled out of his bed and stratched. Oh this was going to be a long day. After standing up, he then gave up and fell unto the bed. "I'm to tired..." he mumbled. "you go on without me..." Mokuba was not pleased. "Seto GET UP!" The elder brother felt his brother tug his arm. Finally giving up he let Mokuba drag him to the bathroom. "Now brush your teeth Seto." ordered the child. "Then I want you to wash your face, you don't have time to take a shower so put on some deorderent, get your uniform on, and head to school." With a quick jester of his hand he left the poor confused teenager in the bathroom. "He's growing up to fast."

After Kaiba got clean up he quickly collected his school work and duel monsters deck. And in a blink of an eye he was out the door. He didn't mind walking to school sometimes but today was no exception. He called his driver to pick him up. In three seconds the driver appeared. "Ah master Kaiba, late for school again?" the driver smiled. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Just step on it if you want to keep your job..." The driver bowed, he knew Kaiba for quite awhile now and knew that he wouldn't fire any of his employees unless they did something idiotic.

Kaiba felt impatience, it felt like the longest drive of his life. Before the limo even begin to slow down to park, Kaiba was out the door booking it to his class. "See you this afternoon sir..." he driver added with another smile and a wave. Kaiba nodded in agreement and through open the front doors. But instead of meeting an empty hallway, he met something hard and felled over. Kaiba thought for sure that his face would meet the cruel floor but instead it was something soft warm. His eyes were closed shut not aware on what he landed on. "What is this?" his mind wandered. He then began to investigate with his hand. he felt soft material then something rather soft and curved.

"KAIBA!" it was the loudest scream that he has ever heard.

When he lifted his head, he was looking up at a pair of sapphire eyes. They were mesmeric,so beautiful.He then felt nervous. It was T'ea. But she looked so pissed that it gave him cold chills. Wait, looking up at her? His own blue eyes then trailed down to see two big pairs of...

"You are fucking dead Kaiba!" She then through him half way across the hall. "You stuck your between my breast you perv!" oh she was mad. "then you take the liberty of looking at them again?" her face was red. "Well what do you say for yourself?" Kaiba stood up and brush his clothes and straighten his hair. He look at her with a dark glare and then...

"They...were nice?" Kaiba choked out the words trying not to laugh. Then felt his whole inside cave in. Then he put on a smile for her "See ya in class T'ea!" And with that he ran off the hallway. T'ea stood there dumbfounded. Everytime she saw him smile, it made her want to smile. She knew that Kaiba's attitude was different and more friendly. Manly to her. But she still wasn't going to forgive him for what he did.

It was noon and the whole gang was hanging out at the pinic tables outside the school. "Hey Kaiba what's wit da red face?" Joey kept buggin him about it all day. "It look like ya did sometin bad..." Kaiba and Joey were not the bestest friends, but they got along better. Like buddy buddy...sorta.

"For the last time it was nothing," Kaiba only looked away. But when he did his eyes met with blue. He used Wheeler as a shield. "Wha...!" Joey was confused, then turned scared when he saw the look on T'eas face. "Seto Kaiba..." she said calmly with a hint of irratation in her voice. "I will get back at you, and it will be the biggest most embarrasing payback ever!" She turned on her heel and walked away/ Yugi who was with her at the time decided not to follow, he was a little frightened of her. "Jesus what the hell didjya do to tick her time bomb this time? Joey was now laughing. Yes this seems to happen all the time. Kaiba always finds away to get T'ea angry. Always by accident.

Yugi shook his head. "What was it this time?" the king of games was rather curious. Kaiba only bluhed. "It was nothing, mind your damn buisness." Tristan then coughed a laugh. "Well it must've been pretty bad if she's this angry." Everyone began to laugh at Kaiba, as a joke...sorta.

"C'mon tell us..."

Kaiba finally caved. "My face met her...very soft warm chest." An akward silence then the the whole gang laughed excluding Kaiba "You touch her no no places again?" Joey couldn't stop laughing. "I thought T'ea gave a ya list of things not to do to her?" "They were all accidents ok!" Kaiba had no one on his sides. You call this friendship, he really didn't see the big deal anyway. "Maybe it isn't an accident..." Tristan then said. "Maybe he loves her!" Yugi smiled. Being a good friend and all. He would always try to hide his affections for T'ea. But everyone always pester Kaiba about T'ea. They can't be serious though?

Then Kaiba's frustration met it's peek. He stood up. "Fuck you all, I dont like her like that!" He thenstormed off. "Something must be bothering him today..." Yugi said. Joey looked up. "Why ya say dat Yuge? "Because would usually sock you a couple of shots." Tristan replied.

He was angry, no furious. He was sick and tired of them always trying to hook him up with T'ea. Wasn;t the plan supposed to be to hook up Yugi with next week? Now there acting like Kaiba has a thing for her. He stopped. He blush at the thought of her. Then her eyes. They remind him of something. Those eyes that brought him peace in his dreams. Kisara...

School was over and everyone raced out. Of course the whole gang were outside to start there day.Everyone except for Kaiba was there. Usually he would walk with T'ea, but today he didn't. "Man Kaiba can't be that steamed at us?" Joey scratched the back of his head. T'ea felt a little guilt. "Maybe I drovehim away." she thought. Yugi noticed hersad look.Then they saw Kaiba's limo. Yugi ran over to see that the driver was picking up the CEO's homework. "Ah excuse me..." his voice was small. "But have you seen Kaiba?" The limo driver turned to face him. "Oh yes, I just dropped him off at the museum. He wished to see a Miss Isis..." Then he got in and drove off. "Isis?" thought Yugi, "Why would he go see her?"

The museum seemed bright and lush. It was always filled with new atifacts exibits. Kaiba was in his outift that he mainly wore at work. blue trench coat la dee dah Then he something familier. The door that led him where he first recieved the egyptian god card. And anger race through his head. He was still angry of losing his god card to Yugi. He took a deep breath. Relax he said, there my friends now. He stared at the door and went in. When he walked in he saw someone. The whole room litted up.

"I've been expecting you Seto Kaiba..." her voice was calm and mature, yet it sounded strong, determined.

"Where have I heard that before," he walked beside her. She was staring at the face model of the egyptian tablet of the Pharoah fighting the High priest. He remembered when he first thought that all of this was a trick, nonsense amere illusion, but sooned realized that destiny was real. But he still had doubts about it. "I need to ask you something." he voice was cold. She tilted her head. "Something troubles you?" Kaiba stood still. "Is it wrong to want something that isn't real?" Isis then faced him but his eyes were still planted on the tablet. "No, everyone desires something that is not part of reality, we all dream of something that cannot be true, but our minds wish for it to be true." Kaiba whispered, "Dream..." She then moved closer to him. "Is there something that you want that reality wont allow?" her voice was always fill with intellegince. Kaiba only nodded.

"I dreamt of someone who is dead..." his words spat out. "But whenI'm with her...err...I mean there I feel...so many sensations that I never felt before, and I want it to be real I want to be there. Sometimes I want that to be my reality." Kaiba looked away."But thats wrong." Isis lifted his chin to faceher face. Her eyes were blueas well. They were luring gorgeous. Whats with him and blue eyes? "Don't feel ashamed." she then smiled. Kaiba tried to out on an encouraging smile as well. "I needed that..." He bowed held her hand and kissed it. Isis felt her body heat up. "Whenever I'm in stress I'll come see you." Kaiba then pat her hand and walked away. Isis held her hand. What was this emotion she was feeling?

As the takk burnette walked down the streets, images of Kisara paste into his head. "Why did she have to die?" he thought. It has been forever but it actually felt heartache. "Who are you Kisara?" his head felt light headed. "And why do you haunt my dreams ever since I met you...?"

**FallinAngel25: THAT WAS HARD! I have a job now so it will be a little diffucult to write stories now. Whatever... Please** **read and review! Remember your vote counts!**


	3. Why me?

FallinAngel25: FallinAngel25 back! Sorry I've been working lately, so I haven't been bale to get on a computer that much. But hey! Here I am.

_**All right were doing a vote to see which girl will be the one and only Seto Kaiba. Here are the votes so far. **_

_**Kaiba and T'ea 10**_

_**Kaiba and Isis 2**_

_**Kaiba and Mai 1**_

_**Kaiba and Serenity 0**_

_**Kaiba and Kisara 3**_

_**So far T'ea is winning… Wow…**_

_**Since there is a lot of T'ea and Kisara…we'll start off with them…then the rest. Hope ya like it! Don't forget to vote. Every little vote counts. **_

The air was hot…

Why?

He turned his head. There was someone behind him surrounded in flames. Her face had cuts and bruises. Her clothing were torn and dirty stained with blood. Her eyes…

Filled with sorrow…sadness…

She tried to speak… but the words wouldn't come out.

She tried to scream… but he couldn't hear

She tried to cry…but the tears were dry…

He reached out for her hoping to save her…

But he couldn't…

His eyes wide open and burn. He shot up from his deep slumber…another dream…

Kaiba couldn't believe that he was having the same dreams again. They were usually happy, but this one was different. It felt so real. She was in pain and there was nothing that he could do. Every time he reached for her…she would slip away from his grasp.

Those eyes…

They haunt him everyday.

Why?

It was 3:30 am. The CEO finished up some paperwork at his office. Something was brothering him. But what? Maybe the dream. Kaiba tried to ignore the dream. To him it was only a weakness…it was just something to bother him, nothing more. But why couldn't get it out of his head? Why was she tearing him apart? That girl name Kisara. Is it something more?

Kaiba thought that this was all foolish. He collected his paperwork into his briefcase. He then quickly pick up his deck and tucked it in his trench coat pocket. He had to get up 3 hours. "I hate school…" he scowled. If Kaiba could do anything, he would give up school, but he still needed the education. Even though he doesn't.

After leaving KaibaCorp and into his car, something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. It look like duel monster holograms. Someone was having a duel near by. "Might be interesting," he thought. He might as well watch and mock their pathetic skills a duelist. It was too far away. Just half a block. When he got closer he notice one of the monsters were a harpy lady. "Doesn't the mutts girlfriend have one of those cards?" He then peak around the corner. He was right it was her. "What's her face…" he thought "Mai that's it." She was wearing quite the outfit. It was a black tube top with red flames, a black skirt with a chain attached to it. Her high heel boots were dark purple and laced. And finally she wore black gloves that cut from the wrist that went past her elbows. She did look pretty good Kaiba thought to himself.

Her opponent was a big buff punk. He looked like he was a member of some sort huge gain. But as stupid as they could get. The Harpy Lady attack his remaining monsters taking away the rest of his life points. "You call that a duel?" Mai was disappointed. "I fought better losers then you, all well, it doesn't matter now. Pay up!" She stood in front of him. "You little bitch," he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. "There's no fucking way I'm paying you! I'm the best duelist in this side of this town, I wont some prissy little whore like you destroy my reputation."

He then lifted his hand ready to hit her. Mai closed her eyes ready to feel the slap. But then she heard a grunt and punch. She slowly opened her eyes to see the punk on the ground in pain. Her eyes trailed up to meet blue eyes. "Making friends are we?" Kaiba gave her a I'm-better-then-you smirk. Mai stood up. "Look buster," she pout, "I didn't need your help here…so don't act like you helped me out or anything."

"So you being slapped around is better?" Kaiba snapped, "He was right you are a little bitch." He only chuckled to himself. She frowned. "WHAT?" She stomped her feet on the ground. "I didn't need your help I can handle this on my own!"

The punk groaned as he began to pick himself up on the ground. "Ok Blondie…handle it yourself." Kaiba stood out of the way from her and the punk. "I will…" She then turned back the duelist to notice that he was up already. "Ahh... (**sweat drop) **" She didn't realize how big he was. "Fine help…" she muttered. Kaiba nodded and went between them.

"Give her money and I wont kill you…" His voice sounded lazy yet serious. The punk knew who it was and threw the money. "Next Valentine!" he yelled as he ran off… "Next win your not hiding behind your boyfriend I'll get you!"

"B,boyfriend!" Mai stuttered. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Women…" he mumbled under his breath. He picks up the money and handed to her. "Pick your opponent wisely next time…" Mai stared at his face. It was so calm and soft. "Uh…yeah." She watched him walk away… "Kaiba!" He turned. "Thank you…" She blushed a little. He stared back confused and walked away. "For what?" he thought.

Reaching for keys in his pocket he headed for his car. "Can this night get any better…" Kaiba sighed. Nothing more could happen….Oh yes it can.

"SETO KAIBA!" He stiffened. Oh no…

His turned face to face with blue eyes. "Please T'ea with that loud mouth of yours I could go death…" She was angry. "Maybe I should've kept mine closed" he thought. "I was just out for a peaceful jog…I couldn't sleep." Why was she saying this to him? "I started to feel happy then I saw the CEO of perverts…" Her eyes went cold. "Your not going to let it go aren't you?" he couldn't believe she was still pissed at what happen. "It-was-an-accident." She looked away. "I beg to differ…" Someone caught her eye.

"Hi kids…" It was Mai… "I can here too yelling all the down the street." T'ea smiled. "It's nothing, just something Kaiba did that he'll regret for the rest of his life." She then gave him a glare. He glared back. Mai could feel the tension was pretty thick. She smiled to herself. Time to make it interesting.

"Oh Kaiba…" her voice chirped up. The two brunettes attention was broken. She reached on her pocket and handed him a card. "You dropped this when you left. Just thought you wanted it back." He held it and notice that it was the blue eyes. "I dropped this!" he couldn't believe it. She nodded. "When you were with me…'' She then gave him a sexy smirk that drove his attention away from his card.

"Ha…I guess." He scratched his head.

"WHAT?" He tensed up. Oh shit…

"What are you two doing together?" T'ea was fuming. She then notice that Mai's clothes were out of place and her hair was messy, so was Kaibas. Because of the duel and fight…but she didn't know. "OMG!" She punched Kaiba in the arm. "You really are a perv!" she then turned on her heel and stormed away. "Nothing happen!" he yelled back. He gave a quick look at Mai… "I hate you so much right now…she'll never let that go." Mai patted his back… "Well I just adore you Seto Kaiba…so see ya later…" she gave him a wink and strolled away.

Kaiba just stood there.

"Why me?"

**FallinAngel25: Poor Kaiba…Oh well… I know you guys wanted more Kaiba and T'ea but I'm trying to get them all right now. I promise next chapter will be them. And a little bit of someone else tee hee. K! Please Read and Review. You need to Vote to see whom Kaiba gets!**


	4. Her Bodyguard

1 **_FallinAngel25: Ello ello der folks, I'm back wit an update...yea! I Hope you all enjoy dis fic!_******

_Ok lets see we have some new votes. _

_So far..._

_Kaiba and T'ea are in the lead with 11 votes_

_Kaiba and Kisara have 5_

_Kaiba and Isis with 3_

_Kaiba and Serenity are 2_

_And the least votes Kaiba and Mai with 1..._

_Ok den let the story begin!_

The next few days were hard on Kaiba. He had so much pointless paperwork to finish. It was really tiresome, and boring like hell. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered the last few events that happen through the week. Of course is started with him falling into T'eas, very soft and firm might he add, breast. His pleasant talk with Isis. Then there was the great meeting with Miss. Valentine. Oh and also his occurring dreams of a certain blue hair beauty that still haunts him in his sleep. He could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Girls, girls, girls..." his mind wondered in a dangerous path. "Maybe my body is trying to tell me something." Even Seto Kaiba thinks about girls, it's only natural he is a man. His thoughts were stopped from his hand cramping up, he's been writing for 4 hours now without putting his pen down once. "I think I need a break." With a quick stretch and a change of wardrobe, Kaiba was out to paint the town.

Only for awhile though...

Walking through the streets in Domino City was a foolish act indeed. Well if your one of the richest, most powerful, and of course hottest man in the city, then yes it could be a problem. (Yea I think highly of him lol can you blame me?)

And he thought he had trouble with the women he already know, he couldn't even walk down the streets without being tackled by some fan girl.

"This was a bad idea," he scowled himself mentally slapping his head. "OMG its Seto Kaiba!" he rolled his eyes. Another girl, wait scratch that, girls. In a flash there were five high school fan girls around him.

"Oh wow its really him!" one squealed.

"Your so cool Kaiba!" another screeched.

"Will you go out with me!" the other three screamed.

Kaiba tensed up as he felt them all lock their arms around his body. "Uh..." the only thing that he could say. Great now he had 5 sluts stuck on him. What to do?

"Hey ya know what?" he tried to sound at least happy. "How bout we all go to the mall, and the first chick to find me can go out with me for the day." There eyes were wide and filled with joy. "But we all have to run...like now!" he pretended that he was in a running stance, and within a second all the girls disappeared.

Sighing to himself, he was quite pleased on how his plan had actually worked. "I should probably head back before this happens again and again." With his hand place on his forehead, he could already feel a headache coming.

With his mind wondering why he even left the building he couldn't help but see s certain girl not facing his way or going crazy about him. This was strange. When he took a closer look he noticed that she was on her tip toes looking over the corner her back facing him.

"Wait a minute I think I know you..." he thought.

She wasn't that tall, but had long read hair. She was also wearing a junior school uniform meaning she wasn't in highschool yet. She was so familiar though, even if he didn't look at her face. Then it hit him. "The mutts sister," curiosity and interest hit him and he decided to get a closer look. He leaned right behind her with his face by her ear. "What are you looking at?" Serenity gasp and dropped her school bag and papers when she felt a hot breath against her face. She nearly pushed him to the ground before she realized who it was.

"Kaiba!" her face was bright red. She didn't realize how close they were to each other. He only rolled his eyes though. "Jumpy are we." then he showed off his trade mark smirk which only made her blush more. Serenity always seem to have a crush on him when they first met. "Well don't sneak up on people especially me!" was she pouting? Something or someone must've push the wrong buttons. "Lets keep pushing them" Kaiba thought as his smirk widen.

"Awe did something happen to the poor baby sister?" he knew she hated being called that. Serenity frowned and turn her head away. "I'm not a baby, you know that." She heard a small laugh from him. He loved to annoy her, more for T'ea since she fought back with her own remarks. That really amused him. When there was a long period of silence Serenity was about to give him all what she had (anger people anger) but paused when he held her messed up papers and school bag. "Don't be so clumsy." his voice just as cold as ever. He raised an eyebrow to see that she had tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Holy hell stop blushing I'm just handing you your notebook," while brushing his legs as he stood up, "wonder what happen if I held your hand?" he smiled. "Or kiss you?" She covered her face and turned away. "W,what a,are y,y,ou talking about..."

"Cute," he thought. Then he remembered why he was talking to her in the first place. "Oh yeah, what are you doing anyways look like you were spying?"

"Well, ok I guess I can tell you..."

"You guess?"

"So, there are these guys, and they wont leave me alone."

"You should be pleased that you have men looking at you, it doesn't happen daily." He notice that her eyes had hurt in them. "Ah, sorry that one was meant for T'ea. Anyways yes they are following you and what?"

"So they keep on asking me out and they wont stop and..."

"And you don't want them to find you huh?" She nodded. Her eyes then widen. "Hey how bout you stick with me for today then they wont bother me anymore." Kaibas face was in shock. "Your serious...?" She nodded again. "Pu-lease. I have better things to do then babysit." He notice her eyes seem to have mischief in them. "Oh so I guess you can go on and be harassed by stranger girls all day. And I was hoping you agree so they can stop asking you out but that's ok."

She turned on the heel of her foot slowly walking away when she felt a tug on her arm. "OK if I "protect you" do you really think that all those whores will leave me alone?" Serenity smiled. "Yes I do...Seto!" "Greeeat..." he sighed. "Lets go then...Ren." She shot up with glee and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much!" Kaiba could feel his face warm up. "Ah no problem." What the hell is wrong with me! He screamed at himself, how come I helping every damn chick. They're making me too soft.

It had been at least an hour that they have been walking around town, looking in some stores or through the park. Serenity's plan sure worked, no girls were after Kaiba and the men stalking her never showed there faces. Oh so she thought.

Even though none of them spoke once to each other, it was nice. Kaiba would look around everywhere they walked, not watching out for fan girls but for those guys after Serenity. She knew that and smiled feeling safe under Kaiba's wing. "Thank you," Kaiba snapped out of his patrolling. "For what?" She blush. "For, keeping me safe." He felt a blush crept on his face. She was still smiling at him. Why is doing that? He felt something familiar with her smile. "That girl." barely a whisper. "Hmm what?" she tilted her head to the side to look at him.

Kaiba was about to open his mouth but frown and face the other direction. "Someone's watching us..." he hissed. Serenity hid behind him. Three men came out an alley. "Hey baby how come ya ditched us for that guy?" Kaiba covered Serenity and glared. "Are these the guys?" "Yes." her voice was low and trembling. The CEO studied the trio, they were much older then himself and looked drunk. One of them reached his hand to touch her but was slapped away by Kaiba. "Don't touch the girl you lowlife basturd."

The man frowned. "Wanna play rough huh?" The leader of the gang waved his hand as the other two formed a circle around Kaiba. "Three against one, how unfair, for you guys." Kaiba smirked. They honestly didn't know who they were dealing with. Serenity yelped as one of them tried to grab her ass. Within a instance, his fist smashed into the attackers face. Then without a second to waste, Kaiba lifted Serenity into his arms and ran past them. "Need to get her out of here first," Then jumping down a steep hill, to get away faster. Serenity whole face was red and became even darker when she felt his arms embrace her more so that her face was against his chest.

After they were on smooth ground again Kaiba with Serenity still in his arms ran far enough until they were near open spaces with people. "Ok, be right back, go look in for something pretty," his hand pointed to a women clothing store. Before she could protest he was off were the drunken men were.

Ten minutes have past since Serenity have seen Kaiba, she was admiring some nice boots and sandals. When she heard something. "Pssst..." Her eyes turned to pretty happy looking Kaiba. She smiled. "Seto!" she ran to him and embraced him into a hug. "What happen," Kaiba look at her confused. "What do you think?" She stared at him with big puppy dog eyes. "You beat them up good right!" she continued smiling. "I hope you knock them out and more some!" Wow that was different. Kaiba never heard her talk like that.

It was late in the afternoon and Kaiba needed to get back to work. He was out too long already. Though Serenity didn't mind and had her arms around his arm humming a playful tune. "I'll walk you home, then I have to go back to Kaiba Corp." Serenity eyes were full of sadness. "Ok then, but maybe tomorrow we can, do something." she blushed. "Maybe you can be...my bodyguard?" His eyes widen. "Bodyguard?"

"Please no one would go after me with you around." Kaiba scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I don't know, I am free tomorrow..." but I wanted to spend it with T'ea, he thought quickly. Maybe I can do both. "Please..." Her eyes once again big and puppy dog like. He sighed. "Fine," Once reaching her apartment she waved goodbye to Kaiba. "Bye Seto see ya tomorrow!" She went inside and Kaiba sighed. "Women what the hell ca I do with them."

"Oh god T'ea is going to kill me how can I spend the day with both girls?" He look ahead. "Maybe I can...no...perhaps I... no...DAMMIT!"

"Girls, girls, girls...how can anyone live with them!"

_**FallinAngel25: Ok thats everything, sorry that it was just about Serenity in this chapter but I needed to explain cause in the next one, how will people react when Kaiba is her personal bodyguard. **_


	5. I love them both!

1**_FallinAngel25: Whew, finally back to update! Ok, now where were we last time?_**

_**Kaiba and T'ea 13**_

_**Kaiba and Serenity 2**_

_**Kaiba and Mai 2**_

_**Kaiba and Isis 3**_

_**Kaiba and Kisara 6**_

_**Lets keep the votes coming in!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

She sat up near a lake. Her eyes the brightest shade of blue he has seen yet. Someone then walked up behind her. "You again?" his eyes widen. Without moving she spoke...

"So how are you?" she smiled.

"Tired..." he sat beside her. His cold blue eyes soften.

"Sorry, it's my fault..." she lifted her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it.

He relax a little more. "Well, I'm starting to get use to it."

Resting her head on her legs she face him and smiled again. "I'm glad...it's been so long." There was a small cool breeze, her light silk blue hair gently dance in the wind.

The man couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was too beautiful to look away.

"You know..." she started as she sat closer to him. "You should stay a little while longer."

"I kinda wish I could..." without a glance, "but I always wake up." He nearly jumped when he felt something touch the side of his shoulder.

"That's too bad, I really like having you here." her eyes closed, as she leaned her body against his.

"I...I like being here with you." something touched his hand. His eyes drew his attention to see what it was. Her small, fragile hand was on his. It may have been so delicate, but it was warm, and comforting.

"This is nice isn't it?" her hand held his tighter.

"Well yeah...it is." he looked over her. "Your name...?"

"Hmm...?" without looking.

"Kisara?" he saw her smile widen. "It is, isn't it? I can remember a little bit."

"Yes, and yours..." she faced him inches to his own face. "Seto...Seto-sama..." (I'm going to stick with Seto-sama since she says it a hella a lot in the Egyptian Arc, I don't like the sound of Lord Seto, well... maybe!)

He couldn't say nothing. They were so close, there faces nearly touching.

"Seto-sama, do you want to stay here even longer?" she moved closer. "Like instead of minutes, hours...days."

"How?" he felt her warm breath.

"Maybe, you can...Seto"

"Seto..."

"Seto!"

"SETO GET UP!"

His eyes tighten as he heard a loud screeching noise. "SETO STOP BEING LAZY!" How pleasant to be woken up in such a manner. He groan in his pillow as he pulled his blanket over his head. "And I was having such a nice dream too..." he mumbled under his warm cover. "Seto c'mon wake up!"

He opened one eye to see a hyper raven hair child. "Wakey wakey!" the young boy laughed. "No, go away..." the elder Kaiba turned over. But in seconds the boy ran to the other side. "Haha Seto time to get ready!" Kaiba took another attempt to roll away from his younger brother. "Why?" he muttered coldly.

He felt a tug at his blanket. "SETO!"

Finally, he had given up to his brother and gotten up. "Why am I up?" he yawn and lazily scratched behind his head. "It is a Saturday is it not?" Mokuba only rolled his eyes. "C'mon Seto today you have you BIG "double date" thing." Kaiba felt as though something hit his head. "Oh shit..." he cursed over and over as he got up to take a shower. Mokuba though only laughed as he left the room thinking of pick up lines for his brother.

It was really quite surprising when his big brother came home that day complaining that he had too girls to go out with tomorrow. Of course the younger Kaiba was still too young to understand the problem. "I always thought having more then one date was great?" his little mind wondered. Of course he only heard Joey and Tristan talk about girls, and something about being a great deal of having more then one at the same time. He didn't catch the rest of the sentence. (Of course we do lol)

Mokuba threw himself on the sofa and turned on the t.v. "Lets see, Seto was taking T'ea shopping because it was the only way for her to forgive Seto for some sort of accident that happen at school, but Seto promise Serenity that he'd be her bodyguard for the day, maybe even longer." He held his hand to his chin thinking.

"Now Seto needs a girlfriend, and T'ea is so far the best choice, well I want her to marry Seto, but Serenity is nice too I guess and I know she likes him, but Joey might not be to happy about that. Then well, Isis and Seto have been talking a lot lately, and they have some things in common and she's really smart. But then I don't think he likes being reminded of his whole Egyptian past. Oh! But Mai called the other day bugging to get Seto to call her back so they can hang. I guess she likes him too. Not Joey anymore I guess...ok but then-

"What are thinking about there kid?" Mokuba turn to see his brother. "Wow Seto showers fast.." he thought. He then innocently smiled. "Nothing!" He then notice that Seto was wearing something really different. Well not to Mokuba but he was going to go out in public with it on. He had a white dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undo as usual. (Drools...)Then a dark pair of jeans and sunglasses.

"So Seto are you going to kiss her, oh I mean them!" Mokuba laughed to himself. Kaiba, rolling his eyes and playfully pushed him aside. "It's not a date kid..." he sighed. "How will I pull this one off..."

Mokuba smiled. "Well, I can only say good luck and it was nice knowing you."

"Thanks...I guess." Kaiba smooth his jeans as he sat up. "Well, time for hell." As he left the room he could here is brother yell out. "I'll start writing the will...with everything that goes to me!"

"It wont be that bad!"

"This is bad..." Kaiba spaced out staring into the sky hoping that someone out there would be kind enough to be an assassin that day and shoot him out of his misery. But of course life is funny sometimes.

"Can you pass the salt Serenity?"

"Here you go T'ea."

Yes, Kaiba ended up running into both them at the same time, the same place. T'ea thought it would more fun if Serenity came shopping with them. Serenity agreed that it be fun to hang around with a trio instead of a deuce, (I think I got that right) though T'ea did have a confused look on her face but ignored it.

Right now, they were at an outdoor restaurant. The girls laughing at each others jokes, once in awhile glancing at Kaiba either smiling or blushing. The poor CEO sighed. So far so good, but if they found out that he plan two get together at the same day, they might get the wrong idea and he'll end up with a few slaps. "Maybe if I tell one of them about what happen, then she can keep it a secret from the other one..."

"So T'ea, it's kinda neat that we ran into Kaiba today huh?" Serenity started. She took a quick look at her bodyguard and smiled not knowing that damage that would befall him. "Well actually," T'ea was about to explain the reason why Kaiba was with them the first place.

"Oh hey do I see Yugi?" Kaiba yelled a little to much for his liking. "What?" T'ea turn to see where the young spiky head duelist may be, but when she turned back to say she saw no one Kaiba and Serenity where gone.

"Seto why did you drag me away?" Serenity was a little embarrass. When she was taking a sip of her ice tea, she heard Kaiba mentioning Yugi then felt his hands on hers dragging her away. "Can you promise me something?" his eyes harden, being once again cold and empty. Hoping she wouldn't ask questions about it. "Sure what is it?" her voice as cheerful as ever. "Ok don't be angry, but before you asked me out- er...to be your bodyguard for the day, I sorta, kinda, forgot that I promise T'ea that I take her shopping so she wouldn't be angry at me anymore."

Serenity felt a little hurt, not because he had lied about it, but because he meant the day to be with T'ea and not hurt. "Well, it's okay." she said. "I mean it was an accident." She nearly fell over when she saw Kaiba smile at her, yes smile.

"Thank you so much, you're the best!" her face was red when she felt Kaiba give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I promise to repay you, ok?" he stared at her noticing that she wasn't saying anything, or moving, just staring into his eyes. "Ok then," she finally said. "A day with just you and me," a frown appeared on her face. "Only us." Kaiba nodded in a agreement and took her hand. "Ok deal, now lets go before T'ea gets really mad." Not noticing Serenitys blush, they went back to there seats acting like nothing happen.

"Where'd you guys go?" T'ea looking at each of them suspiciously. Kaiba tried to think of an excuse and opened his mouth but Serenity interrupted him. "Well I thought I saw my brother so I wanted him to duel with Kaiba since I never actually seen them duel each other before." the red headed gave a smile to Kaiba. "Oh, wow I've seen most of them and well, this guy always wins in the end." T'ea turned to Kaiba and gave a friendly smirk.

"I'd figure he would win because Seto is really one of the best duelists in the world." the red head acted as though he was her own boyfriend. T'ea only frowned when she heard Serenity call Kaiba by his first name..

"Well, I've known Kaiba for a very long time and I seen most of his moves, he even taught me a few of his most powerful attacks." Kaiba scratched behind his head, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Seto is really cool. And very cute might I add." Serenity winked at Kaiba. "Maybe you can teach me how to duel later on?" His blush became more red.

"It will be hard for him to train you to duel since he's busy at work. Too bad your not in high school with him," T'ea moved a little closer to Kaiba. "Because were in the same classes and have lots of time of being alone together."

"Well, too bad that your busy most of the time on the weekdays because me and Seto are going to hang out all weekend, all the time." Serenity moved closer to Kaiba.

"Well he's MY friend!" T'ea stood up.

"He's mine as well!" Serenity stood up as well. Both girls slammed their hands on the table.

Kaiba only watch in amusement. There were too beautiful women fighting over him.

"Well maybe he likes being friends with me more then you!" T'ea had fire in her eyes.

"No maybe he likes being friends with me no you!" Serenitys eyes had flames as well.

"HE'S MINE BACK OFF!" They both screamed at the same time. Kaiba felt his heart stop for a second. "They both like me!" he thought. He had to hide his face cause he was all red now. Then he felt something tug on his left and right arms.

"He's mine!" T'ea pulled his left arm.

"No he's mine!" Serenity tugged at his right arm.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

They were making so much noise that there was a crowd of people watching. The girls were complaining that Kaiba was with someone else and not them. The guys were envying Kaiba for able to have two women fighting over him. The adults only sighed and felt sorry for the poor boy.

"Uh, can we go do this somewhere else, were drawing a crowd." Kaiba hoped they listen to him.

"Kaiba you want to be with me right?" T'ea held his arm as he stood up. "Well...um.."

"No he wants to be with me right Seto?" Serenity wrapped her arms around his and leaned against him. "Ah, you see uhh..."

What could he do?

He liked them both!

They walked down the streets with there arms attached to him, asking him who he liked better. This was going to be one hell of a day...

And it's only going to get worse!

-

-

-

-

-

_**FallinAngel25: Phew, finished. I hope you liked it! Poor Kaiba getting the ladies attention. And next chapter is going to be even more rough, maybe a egyptian women and a blonde should be thrown in there huh? Lol oh yes I am evil. Please Read and Review.**_


End file.
